Tu Cuento
by Mad Rainbows
Summary: No era mi intención de hacerla entristecer a tal nivel, solo di mi opinión. Los cuentos de hadas solo son para entretener. Ahora solo deseo que todo vuelva a la normalidad. K
1. 1

**¡Rayos!** Ahora si me superé. Me siento muy mal por lo que le dije. **¡AH, Gunther!** ¡¿Por qué no estuviste ahí para detenerme?!

..._Uh_, igualmente si me hubiera dicho algo no hubiera cambiado nada. _Je_, esta es una de las veces que necesito darme un buen golpe en la cara. Como sea, eso no cambiará nada. Debo disculparme con... Trago saliva para separar los problemas aparte, mi _enemiga_.

Pues bien, aquí estoy en la Biblioteca de la loca anciana, esa que me desea aniquilar a todo precio. Me rio, _Sopas,_ ¿En que me estoy metiendo?

No importa, tengo una misión y nunca me voy a detener por miedo. _Je_, soy un temerario, ¿No? Miro a los alrededores; No veo que la bibliotecaria este cerca

¡Un momento! Me doy vuelta, _Uff_, no esta detrás mio como la ultima vez. Sacudo mi cabeza

**¡Concéntrate, Kick!** Cuando llamé a su casa su papá me dio que la encontraría aquí...

Cargo a _La Azul_ al brazo y recorro el pasillo. Las infinitas estanterías que se alzan a pocos metros antes de llegar al techo. Echo la mirada por entre cada uno hasta que por fin doy con ella, me acerco despacio; A pocos pasos me dirige una mirada terrible y yo le sonrió instintivamente. Se da vuelta y empieza a caminar para evitarme, _raaatas_ una vez más como soy, le sigo sin decirle nada.

Y así pasamos entre toda la maldita sección de... _Uh_... Como sea, _"Cuentitos"_ como le llamo; No me importan, son muy adornados y nada realistas ni mucho menos entretenidos para mi.

Me miró de reojo un par de veces y, esta vez, yo le respondí con seriedad que al parecer tampoco ayudo _¡AGH! _¡¿Como diablos quiere que actúe entonces?!

—**¡Kendall!**— Le llamo en un tono fuerte para que se detenga y sorprendentemente funciona —Quiero hablar de lo que dije...

—¡¿No has dicho suficiente, _**Clarence**_?!— Me gritó al mirarme de frente, _je_, esta enojada; Me es tan divertido pero en este momento sé que no debo reír.

—¡Escúchame, Kendall!— Veo que se cruza de brazos y yo me llevo las manos a mi espalda, sé que me estoy rompiendo —Lamento mis palabras— Ella entonó un _"JA" _ sarcástico, me lo pone difícil... ¡_Sopas_!... Bajo la cabeza para resaltar mi sinceridad. No quiero mirarla —De verdad, lo siento mucho— Me pauso para ver que expresión tenia en su cara: Me es complicado de encontrar una palabra correcta, algo así como enojo y tristeza mezclada. Vuelvo a apartar la vista al guardar una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra rasco a mi querido _Casco,_ sé que también me da ánimos al reprocharme —No pensé que te pondrías así, solo fueron tonterías— Le digo con tono suave.

Se produce un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos.

Veo que nuevamente intenta huir de mi, me cruzo de brazos y entrecierro los parpados ¿Donde quedó lo divertido de pelear?

—Mis palabras secas son más _educadas_ que tu silencio— Comenté para que al menos me gritara o algo.

—Ya no me importa ser educada, menos contigo— Me respondió enseguida y continuó escapando.

Me cansé de esto. Me disculpé, listo, lo hice. Le dejé ir y después de que desapareció de mi vista me encontró la vieja loca. Me reí y escapé a toda la velocidad que mi skateboard me permitía.

Continué con mi vida, nadie me devolverá el tiempo perdido en simples palabras.

Pero me siento muy mal todavía. **_Sopas_**.

.

.

.

Volví con mi gran amigo vikingo a mi casa luego de hacer algunas acrobacias y varios desastres. Tomamos algunas Guepardex's que acompañamos con papas fritas y una película de Rock Callahan, que por cierto estuvo **¡INCREÍBLE!** _Eh_, bueno, nos fuimos a mi habitación ya que era el turno de Brad y sus _"Leñadoras en Bikini"_ _Bleh_, que tontería ¿A quien se le ocurre?

Al entrar vi del otro lado de la ventana a Kendall cargando una pila de libros y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Que miras, Kick?— **¡AH!** Gunther me asustó al sacarme de mis pensamientos —¿Te sientes bien?— Me preguntó mirándome confundido por como me había sobresaltado.

—_Seh_, no te preocupes— Le respondo sintiendo nervios. Pensé que era mejor no decirle nada... Pensándolo mejor él me podría ayudar, tiene esa _"chispa"_ por así decir para cosas así —Gunther— Comencé con tono firme, mi amigo se puso derecho como un soldado esperando mis ordenes y... Dudé sobre mis acciones un segundo —¿Te acuerdas de lo que le dije a Kendall?— Continué con un aire menos normal en mi.

—¿De que hablas?— _Sopas_, me olvidé que no estuvo en ese momento. Ahora me mira muy confundido, me aclaro la garganta para hablar nuevamente:

* * *

Se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot pero en este momento estoy con una depresión auto-inducida y no tengo ganas de nada.

Esto va para_ Mar_, que creo que la desilusioné un poco por lo dicho sobre mi otra historia...

A ella le gustan los _cuentos de hadas_ y yo soy tan vil que _corto alas. _

Bueno, cada uno tiene sus cosas.

**Después continuo. Adiós.**


	2. 2

—Bueno— Me senté en el borde de mi cama y él también lo hizo a mi lado —Kendall estaba en una mesa de la cafetería mirando un libro, como siempre— Rodé mis ojos —Yo andaba en Azul, camino a buscar la comida, y justo en **ESE** momento que paso a su lado— Levanté mis brazos y los moví de un extremo al otro rápidamente, simulando las ubicaciones —Se levanta y chocamos.

—**Ouch**— Me dijo él, yo asentí.

—Seh, se lo cayó el libro y se desparramaron hojas sueltas— Aparté la vista de mi amigo al recordar ver un dibujo de ella y... **Agh**, ese ñoño de _Reynaldo_, ambos vestidos como una _princesa_ y un _príncipe_, con asquerosos corazoncitos flotantes alrededor. No sé por qué me molestó recordarlo, él se fue hace rato de la escuela y... Aclaré mi garganta nuevamente y le miré —La cosa es que me gritó que arruiné todo— No le quiero decir que vi en esos papeles...

—¿Que tenían los papeles?— Abrí los ojos ante su pregunta **¡RAYOS, GUNTHER! **¿Que le puedo decir? _Mmm_...

—...Una especie de cuento para nenas— Mentí bastante nervioso, pero al parecer le convencí. Suspiré mentalmente, me salvé, no sé de qué pero lo hice —Ahora está muy enojada conmigo, es decir, _más de lo normal_...

—_Daaah_, Kick— Me dijo rodando sus ojos y con un tono de ofensa —Yo también lo estaría si me desordenaras mis historias— Parpadeé varias veces ¿Que quieres de-? Resoplo mentalmente, ese es mi amigo, tan extraño. Sonreí para volver a mostrarme afligido.

—¿Que puedo hacer?— Le pregunté algo incomodo. Él se golpeó la mejilla con su dedo varias veces al pronunciar unas silabas alargadas y mirar al techo.

—No sé, Kick— Miro al suelo bastante decepcionado, ¿Justo hoy estás seco de ideas? Que suerte la mía... —No creo que te vaya a perdonar pero— Levanté la cabeza enseguida al oír ese _"pero" _— Quizás le puedas alegrar— Se encogió de hombros.

—_Alegrar_, ¿Eh?— Miles de ideas pasaron frente a mis ojos, dejé caer mis hombros junto con mis cejas, ninguna cosa podría ser buena para ella... Creo, yo que sé sobre Kendall. Le gustan los libros, los _nerds_, ser la sargento... _Blah, blah_... Aburrido.

—Ni idea, ¿No?— Me cuestionó y yo suspiré al mover mi cabeza —¡Vamos a preguntarle entonces!— Volteé al instante **¡¿QUÉ?!**

—No quiere hablarme más— Respondí secamente. Él se puso de pie a mi lado para darle unas palmaditas a Casco y con una sonrisa burlona me dijo:

—Vamos, Kick, seguro fue el momento nada más— Me agarró del brazo para obligarme a caminar —¡Ya debe estar mejor!— Comentó, una parte de mí se quería resistir pero, como dije, Gunther tiene esa _chispa_ para estas cosas y seguro me ayudará arreglar esto.

Bueno, fuimos a su casa para pedir que saliera pero una vez más su Padre dio la cara por ella y dijo que "_No quería ser molestada_" Es gracioso, **¡Seguro es la única vez que van a buscarla!** Me reiría pero me delataría frente a Gunther y me haría quedar mal; Poco me importaría sino fuera porque... _Necesito su ayuda._

Él me obligó a esperarla sentados en la calle a que saliera por alguna coincidencia, pero no pasó nada parecido.

Quizás lo mejor sea hablarle mañana en la escuela.

* * *

**Holas!** Alguien se acuerda de mí? ... No? _Mejor así~_ :'B

Solo vengo a terminar esta historia para no dejarla borrarse por ahí. Bueh, iré actualizando de a poquito. No tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que quería pa' esta cosa así que no sé, esperen lo que salga(? XD

Despue' sigo, bye ^^


End file.
